herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin McCallister
Kevin McCallister is the principal character in the first two Home Alone movies and the made-for-television fourth one. Portrayals In the first two films, he is played by Macaulay Culkin, while Mike Weinberg played him in the fourth film instead of Macaulay Culkin reprising his role, due to Culkin not being a child actor anymore since his last film as said actor was Richie Rich in the 1994 live-action film of the same name. He doesn't, however, appear in the third film, as that one centers around a different family, where he and his family are replaced by Alex Pruitt played by Alex D. Linz, and his family. Character Biography Home Alone 1 & 2 At age eight, he is the youngest of five children (his brothers and sisters are Buzz, Megan, Linnie and Jeff) born to Peter and Kate McCallister and he has six cousins (counting one who is a daughter not of Frank McCallister, but of Rob). He is subject to ridicule by his older siblings, mostly Buzz. One Christmas, his family leaves for Paris and accidentally leaves him behind. Kevin has fun without the ever present nuisance of his family but he slowly grows lonely, until he discovers that Old Man Marley is actually a very nice man and the rumors about him are never true. Things get worse when two dim-witted yet violent criminals, Harry and Marv a.k.a. "The Wet Bandits", target his lavish hose to be robbed. Kevin, without any protection, decides to booby trap the entire house and the two, despite being horribly disfigured by Kevin's torment, the two capture Kevin but before they can kill him, one of Kevin's neighbors who he befriended while home alone, beats the two into unconsiousness with a snow shovel. The two are then arrested as Kevin's family comes home for Christmas morning, where he acts like nothing happened during the week as Kevin sees Old Man Marley reuniting with his son at the window and Buzz becomes shocked about his room wrecked by Kevin. In the sequel, the family decides to head to warm Florida for Christmas instead, but Kevin mistakenly follows a man who looks like his father onto a plane bound for New York City. Kevin is alone but has his father's money in his bag. He decides to enjoy his time in the biggest city in the country, so he lives it up and gets a suite at the Plaza Hotel. However, Marv and Harry now renamed "The Sticky Bandits" have escaped during a prison riot and discover that Kevin is alone and lost in New York City. Out for revenge, the two attempt to kill Kevin but he defeats them by using his surroundings to his advantage. Kevin then goes to the home of his uncle, which is under renovation while they are away. After Kevin discovers that the Pigeon Lady is actually a very nice person and is not scary, Kevin booby traps the entire place and foils the robbers but they get to Kevin before he can escape. Chasing him into Central Park, the two attempt to shoot Kevin, but the revolver is covered in lacquer wood stain which the two got covered in earlier, and won't fire. A friend Kevin made earlier in the film throws pigeon food onto the two burgulars and they get attacked by swarms of pigeons. The cops then arrest the two after Kevin sets off fireworks. Kevin's family arrives for Christmas at the Plaza Hotel after Kevin reunites with his mom and his family, but his dad gets enraged that he spent lots of money on room service. Home Alone 4 :To be written. Trivia * Kevin and his family are absent from Home Alone 3, which was originally to feature a teenage Kevin. However Macaulay Culkin had quit acting 3 years prior, and had grown tired of the role and had no interest in returning. * In some sort of error of continuity, Kevin is aged 9 in Home Alone 4, even though he was aged 10 in his last appearance, meaning he should at least of been 11 or 12 by the fourth film. * Another error of continuity is that Kevin is cofirmed to be eight in the first film and ten in the second one, when it was specifically mentioned several times in Home Alone 2 that it takes place only one year after the first film. Gallery McCallister.jpg|A 10 year old Kevin in the sequel. Kevin_McCallister.jpg File:1975_5.jpg|Kevin McCallister's comical yell. Category:Kid Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Troublemakers Category:Main Heroes Category:Humans Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Male Damsels Category:Kidnapped Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Bullied Heroes Category:Heroes who get punished Category:Heroes who escaped from the punishment Category:Big Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fox Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Singing Heroes Category:Heroic Bullies Category:Pure of heart Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Trap Masters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Harshly Treated Victim Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Heroes who got replaced Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Martyr Category:Young Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes